Silver's Man Diary
by IJ Efem
Summary: Silver documents his life with his friends. Read and learn what he does when he isn't constantly throwing Sonic into a wall. REMAKE IN PROGRESS.


Dear Man-Diary,

It's me Silver The Hedgehog!. I can't believe it's been a whole year since I got you at the bookstore, I've written so much of my life in you. I remember the good times and the bad times, and the fun times which was all the time. And I'll never forget how we met.

It was a warm day and I went to visit Blaze, who was living in Sonic's World at the time. I went up to her house and knocked on the door. "Hey Blaze are you in there?" I said. She opened the door with a smile. "Hello Silver, what brings you here today?" She said. "Well I was thinking you and me could go to the mall.". I was still discovering the many wonders of Sonic's world, and the mall was one of them. "Silver, you know I'm not too fond of crowded places". I knew she wouldn't want to go to the mall, so I decided to persuade her with my charismatic charm. "Please Blazey, please, please please!" I said sobbing while clutching her leg. "Fine. I'll come with you" she said reluctantly.

It's nice to have a friend as awesome as Blaze. We entered the mall, and it. was. HUGE!. There were so many shops and food courts. I saw a fat man with a mustache by a makeup cart yelling prices, and decided to go over there with Blaze. "Silver why did you bring me here, you know I don't wear makeup" She proceeded to put her hands on her hips. "I know that, I'm getting it for myself". You see I heard from the people at SEGA that their making a new show, and I wanted to get extra eye liner. "Anyway I'll be at the yarn store" she left me to my makeup. "Does this come in black? I said eyeing a tube of eyeliner.

Before the man could say anything I heard a little girl crying. She wore a pink dress, and had two big blonde pigtails. Being the caring hero that I was, I decided to go over to her and see what was wrong. "Hey there little fella, what's wrong?" "I lost my dollie in the crane machine!" She pointed to a crane game filled with toys of various assortments. "Oh, that's okay I'll get it for you" I used my psychokinesis to manipulate the claw. "Okay which one is yours?". "The one with the brown hair". I directed the claw to the doll and grabbed it, but before I could drop it in the bucket it slipped out of the claw. I grabbed it again, and again, but it just refused to make it into the bucket. Seriously, that claw game was harder than it looked!. At one point, I just decided to pick up the doll instead. "Thank you mister" She said as she grabbed my leg in a hug. "No problem!" I said. She took her doll and ran to her mother who had just come out of a nearby store. "Hey sweetie, where did you get that doll?" her mother said. "I tricked some leaf-headed guy into getting it" the girl said as they left the mall.

That was the last I helped little girls at the mall. I was just wandering the mall at that point, until I saw two hedgehogs in the distance. It was Sonic and Shadow. I guess they were shopping for the new show too. I quickly ran up to them "Hey guys it's me Silver, your favorite friend!". As soon as I said that they turned to look at me, and started running away. "Wait" I said. I tried to keep up, but it was no use. And to make matters worse I slipped on a banana peel, and fell down the stairs.

I finally regained my composure and found myself in front of book store. It had books on display, and I decided with nothing better to do I might as well browse. There was nothing that really called me, until I saw it. It was perfect, a pastel blue leather woven book, it shined magnificently in the display window. On the cover of the book in gold cursive letters read "Diary". It looked so pretty to me, and I thought to myself "Why not?. I could document all my stories, so that my people of the future can hear the fascinating things I did in the past.". I went up to the store clerk who was some red-headed lady and asked her "How much for the diary?". She glanced over at me with a "I wish was home" look and said "115 rings". "115 rings, That's outrageous!".

She told me it was the limited edition "My Anne Frank replica diary" only 22 others in existence. I turned to look at it, and like some creepy voice in my head it called my name. "How about 50 rings?" I turned back to her. She looked me straight in the eyes and said "No!". That made me mad. Now, I decided to act in a civilised manner. "Please?!". She glanced my way seeing my pleading pout and said. "Look kid I don't know about you, but I have better things to do. And because my idea for re-usable toilet paper didn't work I'm stuck here with whiny brats like you. So please just make my job easier and just pay the printed price!.". I couldn't believe it, she totally disregarded my offer for a price change. I mean c'mon 115 rings!. I was sad, but I couldn't do anything about it. So I decided to do what I knew best. With my powers I picked up a random book from the shelf, and knocked her unconscious for a second. I quickly grabbed the diary, and bolted.

The store alarms started to ring and guards started chasing me. I ran as fast as could (which is not very fast if you played Sonic '06), but they managed to catch me. I didn't know what to do then, I was scared. What if I was sent to prison, and never saw my friends again. At that moment, all hope seemed lost until Blaze showed up. "Officer, what did he do?" the guard turned to face her. "This wise guy tried to steal this diary" he pulled the diary from my hands. "I see, so how much?" "115 rings". Blaze widened her eyes in shock, she grabbed her purse and pulled out a check and signed it. She gave it to one of the guards, they dropped me. "How were you able to afford the diary" I asked. "I'm a princess remember, so I'm quite rich. Well it worked end, although I'll be scrubbing Blaze's floor for a week.

**Author's notes: I was inspired by MissYuna (Deviantart) and how she portrays Silver in her comics, so I came up with the idea. I'm not happy with how it came out and I plan to remake this, and add another chapter when I have the time. Until then, I will be continuing my other story. You can flame if you want, but when you see the remake you might change your mind. **


End file.
